


Cats of Interest: Belly Rubs (fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Cats of Interest [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Finch loves his belly rubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats of Interest: Belly Rubs (fanart)




End file.
